


Starlight

by Daekai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Guardian AU, power au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daekai/pseuds/Daekai
Summary: An apprentice of Light
Kudos: 4





	Starlight

The Elder of Light sighed as another explosion shook the Elder Hall. Taking a deep breath, she sighed and stood from her throne. The remaining Elders gave her looks of pity and amusement. Her blinding white eyes drowned the room in annoyance as she demanded silence from those snickering at her misfortune. As soon as she took one step from the Place of Legends, another explosion rocked the building. Pristine white eyes, blazing with a white fire of fury, looked toward the destruction that covered the halls from wall to wall. How a child no older than ten could cause such damage was beyond the Elder of Light. These apprentices reminded her of Baekhyun’s apprentice days. It was difficult to manage such blinding energy with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae, let alone the new apprentices. The new apprentices developed the energy of 14 Baekhyun’s. Maybe she could have handled such energy when she was a Guardian, but now in her old age, she wanted nothing other than peace and quiet.

The once beautiful halls of the Elder Hall were tattered in disgusting black burns from small lightning bolts and beams of light. The once elegant symbols of Tempes and Aeria were hanging by a thread of fabric, the Elder of Light made the mental note to tell the Elder of Life about the disarray. He was very picky about how clean the Hall was, on second thought she’ll tell the Elder of Force. If informed about this destruction, the Elder of Life might just have a heart attack and leave them right away. The Elder of Light continued on her path to the Wing of Apprentices, she cursed under her breath when she arrived at the entrance. The once beautiful golden door was defiled with scribbles from those hideous earth creations! What were they called…. Markers! Those horrible Earth creations stained the golden stone door.

Her eyes glimmered dangerously as they twitched, out of all the Elders her temper wasn’t something to admire. Without wasting another moment, she pushed the door open with force and stormed into the room. A small girl continued her actions of using her abilities to commit more destruction for her crowd of admirers. Once the other apprentices saw the form of white fire behind their source of entertainment, they quickly rose to their feet and backed away with their eyes glued to the ground. The entertainer looked at her friends confusedly, suddenly she felt it. The atmosphere dropped to an unbearable temperature, the little girl slowly turned around with her eyes glued to the ground.

“Byun Jinhyun, Kim Soojin, follow me. Now.” The Elder of Light left no room for arguments or excuses. The two criminals followed the Elder of Light out of the Wing of Apprentices and only stopped when the pristine heels in front of them stopped moving.

“Enlighten me about what occurred in this hall,” The Elder of Light demanded as she turned to face the two tiny culprits.

“Ah, surely you must have a reason. There’s no need to be silent now. The entirety of Exo Planet must have heard the explosions caused by you two!” The Elder of Light growled.

“Elder, Soojin didn’t want to be a part of this. This is all my fault, please don’t be mad at her,” The girl in gold tried to defend her actions as her own, not wanting her friend to be the only one taking the blame. She was interrupted as the Elder of Light refused to let her speak by placing her hand above her hip.

“Soojin, I will be speaking to the Elder of Thunder. He will decide how long you will be grounded. Return to the Wing of Apprentices and wait for him there,” The girl in gold bowed respectfully and quickly returned to where she came.

“Jinhyun, I want to know what possessed you to destroy the silent beauty of this hall,” The Elder of Light’s voice boomed through the silent halls.

“Because it’s no fun here! We’re always working on our abilities, trying to train ourselves to become someone you can be proud of! We’re bored, what else are we supposed to do? We train and train and train until we’re too tired to try again. You say we’re training to become someone our fathers can be proud of, but we’ve never seen them! They don’t even care enough to come visit!” Jinhyun screamed at the Elder, shocking the older woman.

Since her arrival, Jinhyun has been nothing short of respectful. Despite her constant supply of energy, she has never shown such disrespect to another. The Elder of Light took in the younger’s anger and sighed softly. She was reminded of herself at that age. Her Elder of Light never agreed with her, nor did he pretend to tolerate her energy. She too had an altercation with her mentor’s father figure.

Unfortunately, she never had the chance to apologize. She hated the older man until there was no one left to hate. The Elder of Light learned a very difficult lesson when her Guardian explained there was no longer a reason for her to stay at the Elder Hall until her presence was called upon again. She never knew the Elders returned their energy to the Tree of Life when the Tree deemed their lives over. Now as she stood over Jinhyun, she was reminded of that lesson all over again.

The Elder of Light slowly matched the height of the little girl in front of her. The life of being a child of Light was one of the most difficult and cruel. Children of Light arrive blind, after a year of practicing their ability they are given the gift of sight. Like the gift of life, the gift of sight is taken away once the Child of Light becomes the next Elder of Light. Although she couldn’t see the tears falling from Jinhyun’s beautiful white eyes, the Elder of Light knew from the atmosphere surrounding them and the dull light of sadness surrounding Jinhyun’s silhouette.

“Jinhyun, I have not considered your feelings and for that, I am truly sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart, maybe not now, to forgive me for this injustice,” The Elder of Light spoke softly.

“I think it’s time for you to meet your Guardian, I think it’s time for you to leave this place until you are called upon these walls again,” Though the Elder of Light smiled softly, tears of her own fell from her unseeing eyes.

“But-“The Elder of Light closed her eyes and leaned into the small hand that pushed away her tears, “doesn’t that mean you’ll be going away? Like the Elder of Mind?” Jinhyun asked softly.

“Eventually I will need to answer the call from the Tree, however, you can’t get rid of me that easily,” The Elder of Light growled playfully as she tickled the little girl. Small squeals of joy created a smile on the Elder’s normally cold face.

“How about I call your Guardian home? I think it’s time the two of you meet,” The Elder of Light stood up and offered her hand to the little girl.

“I think that’s a great idea! What about the hall though, won’t Appa be upset with me?” Jinhyun asked softly as she carefully grabbed the Elder’s hand tightly.

“It’ll be our little secret,” The Elder smiled softly. The Elder walked into the Hall of Rituals and picked the little girl up to place her on her hip. Carefully taking off her necklace, she handed it to Jinhyun.

“Would you like to call the Guardian of Light?” The Elder asked with a small smile.

“Can I?!” Jinhyun squeaked excitedly as she reached out for the necklace.

“Of course, you can. Gently place it upon its pedestal and watch the magic happen,” The Elder of Light instructed. Jinhyun followed the instructions carefully, placed it on its pedestal. The room shattered into a shockwave of pristine, blinding white light. Because of their element being Light, Jinhyun watch as glimmering white snakes appeared from the tiles on the ground and slithered up the walls and pillars to the Tree of Life etched into the ceiling above them. The Tree of Life glistened in a sea of white raindrops that fell around the room. As soon as it began, it ended.

“It shouldn’t be long now-“The Elder of Light was cut off as the door into the Room of Rituals burst open.

“Eomma! I received your call, is everything alright?” Baekhyun entered the room in a panic as he looked at his mother figure for any injuries. His gaze stopped on the little apprentice in the Elder’s arms.

“I-Is this…?” Baekhyun asked the Elder of Light quietly. The Elder of Light smiled at the sound of hope dripping from her apprentice’s voice.

“Baekhyun meet Jinhyun, Jinhyun this is your Guardian Baekhyun,” She carefully put the apprentice on her feet. Jinhyun looked at the man in front of her, excitement and energy ran through her. She smiled happily when she saw the same excitement and energy running through her mentor’s eyes.

“Appa!” Jinhyun yelled out and rushed to the man in front of her, the man whose symbol matched hers. The Elder of Light closed her eyes as she remembered the excitement of meeting Baekhyun for the first time.

“Hello, Starlight! It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m going to protect you and love you with all my heart!” Baekhyun said happily as he hugged his apprentice tightly.

_“Chaeyeon, I believe it is time for you to meet your apprentice. Anticipate my call,” She waited day and night for the Elder of Light to call to her. One day, Exoplanet was bathed in a brilliant white light, her symbol shining in the sky above the great Tree of Light. Using the speed of light, she ran from Auris to the Elder Hall. Bursting through the door, completely out of breath, she looked around for her apprentice. A small boy, hair as black as night, stood out from the white lights surrounding him._

_“Eomma~!” The small boy, energy bouncing off the wall ran to her. She fell to her knees, tears of happiness fell in waves from her eyes._

_“Hello, Starlight!” She hugged the boy tightly in her arms as he cried shared her happiness._


End file.
